Bye bye, friend
by Chiharu-san Leng Mihara
Summary: Leanlo! muy dramático, pero muy bonito... apesto para los summary, solo veanlo!


**Adios, amiga...**

"**para eso son las amigas"** dice Sak con la voz temblorosa. Un arma se mueve en su mano apuntandoen direcciona su cerebro. Lentamente gira la mirada y la posa en su mejor amiga. **"Te quiero y eres la mejor amiga que eh tenido. Nadie podría tener jamás una amiga mejor que tu...** **y soy verdaderamente afortunada de tenerte. Pero no puedo aguantar esto mas... Te quiero pero tengo que irme"**. Su mano aprieta suavemente la mano de Tom, sonriendo y recordando cuando ambas eran solo unas pequeñas.

"**Tom¿recuerdas** **cuando fuimos a la vieja casa de Meiling y Syao y... y la señora Lee nos reprendió por llenar la fuente de espuma... ¿recuerdas eso Tom"**. Tom asiente con todo un puñado de lagrimas recorriendo su rostro y todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar incontrolablemente. **"por** **favor Sak no lo hagas. Dios, por favor solo dame el arma"**. Sak niega lentamente apretando mas su mano.

"**Desearía poder detenerme** **Tom, pero no puedo permitir que veas esto. Si tan solo te hubieras quedado en casa... No quiero que sigas viéndome asi. Hubiera** **deseado que encontraras la carta después... después de esto"**. Sujeta mas firmemente el arma mientras mira a su amiga con cariño. **"pero... se que puedes encargarte de todo por ti misma. Se que puedes tener una grandiosa vida lejos de aquí... Te** **quiero y quiero te vayas y olvides todo esto. Ese es mi ultimo deseo antes de morir. Tom, dime que harás eso por mi".** Sak sacude su cabeza violentamente tratando de apartar una ola de miedo que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Mira fijamente los ojos violáceos de su amiga, pudiendo ver dentro de ellos toda la angustia y el sufrimiento que han estado escondiendo estos últimos dos años.

"**Sak,** **por favor... ¿Qué clase de futuro voy a tener si tu no estas en el... Has sido mi mejor amiga desde que puedo recordar e incluso desde** **antes. Nunca podría seguir sin ti. ¡Recuérdalo! amigas hasta el final sin importar que pase. Sak y Tom. Tom y Sak. Si me dejas** **seré solo Tom y no podré aguantar no tenerte a mi lado... ¿Recuerdas cuando casi me muero de la angustia durante el tiempo que estuviste en ese campamento de verano... y como llore hasta que mi madre me envió contigo... Si me dejas para siempre nunca** **podré dejar de llorar".** Sak mira a su amiga, y sonríe, como no había podido sonreír en un largo tiempo. **"Tom,** **no creo que jamás habría podido vivir sin ti"** dice quebradamente por el llanto que empieza a salir de sus cristalinos ojos esmeralda. **"pero** **tu vas a tener que aprender a vivir sin mi ... No puedo quedarme aquí mas tiempo. Tengo que estar con ellos ¿No lo ves... Los extraño** **mucho y no es justo que ellos me dejen aquí sin nadie".** Dice llorando aun mas fuerte, tratando de hacer a Tomoyo entender. **"No puedo dejar de pensar en ellos, y los necesito conmigo. Trate por ti Tom, trate pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mis padres y mi hermano. ¿No ves que los extraño demasiado como para solo seguir... Eran mi familia Tom, mi único mundo y ahora... ahora todos **se fueron y no tengo a nadie". Sak mira a su amiga intensa y largamente, por ultima vez, y le sonríe. **"No te preocupes,** **tu eres mi mejor amiga. Te quiero y voy a extrañarte... Pero recuerda... yo seré tu ángel guardián a donde quiera que vayas".** Susurra y suelta su mano, corriendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior. Tom intenta correr tras ella y detenerla... pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sak se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño, escuchando los sollozos de Tom tras la puerta. **"POR** **FAVOR SAKURA! SAL DE AHÍ! NO LO HAGAS SAKURA!... POR FAVOR"**... No obtiene respuesta... fija los ojos en la puerta sin poder escuchar nada adentro. **"¿Sakura..."**

¡BAM!

"**NO!"** grita golpeando frenética y desesperadamente la puerta. Tratando de entrar con su amiga... su mejor amiga en todo el mundo. **"No,** **no! Sakura por favor! No mueras! Yo te quiero!"** sus piernas empiezan a temblar resistiéndose a mantenerla en pie y cae pesadamente al suelo. De repente, siente como sus manos se manchan por el hilo de sangre que se desliza por debajo de la puerta... **"¡Sakura!" **alcanza gritar antes de perder el conocimiento.

Querida Tomoyo:

No te preocupes amiga, estoy bien ahora. Tengo que irme con mi familia. Todavía los necesito ¿ puedes verlo ahora. No llores por mi, porque estaré ahí todo el tiempo, solo no podrás verme. Te quiero Tomoyo. Nunca pienses lo contrario. Tu ve a tener una magnifica vida muy lejos y no la desperdicies pensando en mi. Me fui, soy el pasado y tu debes pensar en el futuro. Yo tome la salida fácil, pero tu no puedes. Tienes que triunfar por ti, y por mi. Perdóname el dejarte sola en este mundo tan grande. Pero nunca te dejare completamente. Besa y abraza a toda tu familia y diles que también los quiero. Toma también todas mis cosas, siempre fueron de las dos. Y por favor mantén a Kero en un lugar seguro por mi. Se sentirá muy solo ahora que no estoy ahí para el.

Te quiero Tomoyo, nunca lo olvides. ¿Me oyes ¡Nunca hagas como yo hice! Yo elegí la salida fácil. ¡Esta salida no es para ti!

Siempre te querré,

Sakura.

"**Han pasado diez anos Sakura, y aun no te he olvidado".** Susurra sentada en el pasto, frente a la tumba de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, releyendo la vieja carta que dejo en su mano antes de morir. Un mar de lagrimas silenciosas caen por su cara mientras coloca cuidadosamente una flor de cerezo frente a la lapida, recordando toda la diversión que solían tener juntas. Gira lentamente la mirada hasta el arma en el pasto junto a ella... y sacude la cabeza. **"Tienes razón Sak... esa salida esta cerrada para mi".** Hunde el rostro en el suelo mojado por la lluvia llorando incontrolablemente con los puños apretados alrededor de la carta. **"¿por qué tuviste que dejarme Sakura... ¿ porque".**

Sakura Kinomoto

Hija, hermana y amiga, como nadie jamás haya podido serlo mejor.

"Even tough we are apart"

"You will stay here in my heart"


End file.
